


Be Obscene, Be Be Obscene

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Drive Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Death, Gore, How Do I Tag, Love Triangles, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: The year is 2042. Nuclear war has wrecked the world. Car gas costs $500 for a trip down to the local shops. The world is dying.The Blood Drive is the world’s most watched sport, a race full of cars that run on human blood, with no survivors other than the driver or drivers that win. SM Entertainment need a breakthrough with their money, or they’re going to go out of business. What better marketing technique than putting their superstars into the bloodiest, messiest, deadliest race in all of the world’s history?EXO can think of a lot of things. Unfortunately, EXO aren’t their own marketing managers.





	Be Obscene, Be Be Obscene

The group huddled together as they stared around at the loud, massive crowd around them. It was obscene, disgusting, and Minseok saw Baekhyun hide in Chanyeol’s chest from the corner of his eye. Music was blaring out, something metal, way too loud to be heard, even if the crowd wasn’t screaming as violently as they were. There were the sounds of terrified screams, and Minseok felt like joining them. His hand found Jongdae’s and squeezed it tight, taking a breath and trying to adjust to what was happening around them. There was a bus with SUCK BUS labelled on the side, and from the way it was shaking, Minseok didn’t have to guess that maybe the S would have been better off an F. Their camera crew looked as disturbed as they were, and Minseok snorted. He was tempted to flip the camera off, but he’d probably be reprimanded and he didn’t want to be stuck in this place by himself.   
  
EXO didn’t move. He turned his head and saw other couples clinging to each other, looking horrified; Kyungsoo was staring at a couple having what appeared to be sex with knives in their hands, and then a loud cheer went up. Minseok whipped his head around, eyebrows raised, to see a black clothed man had taken the stage. He wore too much contour, and his outfit had too many feathers. Way too many feathers. The music was finally turned off, leaving a loud ringing in Minseok’s ears, and he shook his head, using his free hand to rub the inside of one.   
  
Silence fell and Minseok swallowed hard as the man on stage took his sunglasses off.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, bastards and tramps, blood suckers, mother fuckers, road trash and vamps; to the queer and the strange, in the crowd, and on the stage,” he paused in his speech, tipping his top hat to the crowd to another cheer. “To the violent and the malevolent, and those seeking a grave… _**welcome home**_.”  
  
Everyone started screaming, as though they couldn’t get enough and Minseok shook his head, moving as close as he could to Jongdae. At this point, he didn’t care if the SM cameras caught them in a relationship together, this place gave him the wrong vibes; he wouldn’t admit he was getting scared, but fright was definitely what was creeping through his veins, taking over his blood stream. A man covered in tattoos and waved them forward. None of them moved before Junmyeon finally cleared his throat, stepping forward. Minseok almost fell over as Chanyeol stumbled into him, trying to follow Junmyeon.  
  
“WELCOME TO THE BLOOD DRIVE!” Cheers went back up as the leader on stage began explaining in quick English that Minseok didn’t really understand too much. Junmyeon was going to strain his voice translating everything for them. “For our new comers, and our new racers, I’m sure a lot of people are wondering what the hell is going on with this rowdy mother fucking crowd, hmm? Well, if you’re here you are spectating or racing in the bloodiest, the goriest, the _deadliest_ race the world has ever seen on cable television. If you’re here, there’s a large chance you won’t be leaving in ten days time but – ah ah – there’s no turning back now that you’re here. If you’re too scared to see the ending, I’m sure some of our racers could use an engine top up after driving all the way out here.”   
  
Laughs went around the crowd and Minseok squeezed his eyes shut as they finally stopped moving, stood by the small selection of cars they had been given. “Now,” Minseok turned his attention back to the stage, instead of staring at the ground and Jongdae’s feet. “As you know, last year on Blood Drive, we had some racers who dropped out.” Booing exploding around them as they made their way through the crowd, and Minseok tried not to laugh as Baekhyun literally jumped from the floor, eyes wide at the sudden loudness surrounding them. They all huddled together, Jongin looking disturbed by a Nun in a kink outfit leering at him, licking a knife. Minseok hid himself behind Jongdae and Chanyeol.   
  
“This year, we have a new mechanic.” Minseok watched the same tattooed man step forward, holding some kind of gun in his hand, and a large tank in his hand. “This year, our racers are being fitted with a small plasma bomb at the top of their spine.” The man stopped beside their group, and yelled at to split into their groups. Minseok gripped Jongdae’s hand as they stood silently beside their cars, a translator following them. “If a racer tries to quit, I set the plasma bomb off. Instant. Brain. Jelly. If a racer’s partner tries to ditch out of the race, _both_ racers’ heads go… _boom_. If you’re the last car across the finish line at any of the rendezvous throughout the race… well you get the idea.”  
  
Minseok yelled at the sharp pain in the back of his neck, hand shooting up to rub where something had been forced under his skin; he could feel the smooth lump there and swallowed. God if he got out of this, he was going to beat the shit out of whoever made this executive decision. Jongdae yelped but did nothing more, too busy staring at the floor before he looked up at Minseok with wide eyes. He reached out and Minseok slid into his arms. Junmyeon was looking at them with concern, clinging to Yixing’s arm and taking deep breaths.   
  
“Racers-”  
  
The presenter was cut off by someone falling, landing directly on the car Minseok and Jongdae would be driving, and they jumped apart, staring. A cop uniform could be seen, and people started screaming abuse; Minseok almost tripped over as people started forming a circle around them, trying to get away. The cop was ripped upwards, and Minseok felt his heart leap into his face. Lu Han spat at someone and tried to kick out of the arms pinning his own behind his back. Lu Han stopped fighting, his eyes going wide when he saw Minseok stood by the car, mouth open and wide. The presenter broke their eye contact stepping in front of Lu Han.  
  
“Looks like we have an uninvited guest this evening!”  
  
Even without the microphone, his voice carried, and Minseok wondered how much this man had trained his voice to get it to carry over the rowdy crowd, and over everything going on. He held his hand up, silence fell. “Now, we should probably kill him and shove him in an engine before he calls for back up, and we can all get out of here and up to Arizona for the after party of the first leg.” The crowd went crazy at the idea, and Lu Han’s eyes widened, screaming no and kicking out again. The presenter raised a hand again. “Or, we could force him into the race and see what drama happens with him here.” He paused and leaned in, speaking quickly, and Lu Han pulled himself free.   
  
He seemed desperate as he flew at Minseok, lips slamming against his, and Minseok froze for a moment, his lips pressing back delicately. It lasted a few seconds before Jongdae pulled Lu Han back, his fist connecting with the side of Lu Han’s face. He went down, landing on the disgusting floor, and then the man with the gun was back, injecting Lu Han with the same bomb. He was forced up and thrown towards Minseok and Jongdae, landing on the car hood with a thud and a grunt.   
  
“Racers! Get to your marks!”  
  
Jongdae rushed to get into the car, and Minseok stared in shock as Lu Han quickly slid into their Camero’s back seat, rubbing his stomach with ranting, scared Chinese under his breath. Minseok forgot to move until he felt their camera man jab him in the back and his feet stuttered forward as he slid in the passenger seat. His fingers felt numb, and Jongdae carefully brought the car around to the starting line. Minseok looked out his window. Next to them, in a silver Ferrari, Jongin and Kyungsoo looking pale and terrified stared dead ahead at the starting lights. To Jongdae’s side, Junmyeon and Yixing sat in a bright orange Lamborghini, Sehun sat in the back, his knuckles white as he clung to the seats in front of them. Minseok swallowed and looked back at the lights as they suddenly changed to green. Jongdae started the car and floored it.  
  
They flew, and Minseok felt the pressure ever so slightly pushing him back into his seat. He said nothing. Lu Han cleared his throat. “Thanks… the punch made it seem more realistic.” Jongdae eyed Lu Han in the mirror before clenching his slowly bruising knuckles. “Yeah. Realistic.”   
  
Minseok cleared his throat. “I thought you went back to China, Lu?” He turned in his seat, trying to ignore the sound of someone screaming just before an explosion. “Why are you here in Los Angeles, dressed as a cop, and ending up here?”  
  
“China went to shit. Needed a new job. My family and I moved out here, the police force were taking on, I decided to go for it, here I am. The one good cop left in the whole of fucking America- JONGDAE.”  
  
Minseok whipped his head around in time to see Jongdae swerve out of the way of some guys large semi truck, and a middle finger to come out the window. Minseok snarled before slumping in his chair. “So what, you’re our partner now?”  
  
Lu Han made a noise. “Yeah. I leave, you two die.”  
  
Jongdae stared at Lu Han in the rear view mirror. “Then shut the fuck up, buckle your seat belt and don’t you even dare thinking about getting anywhere than over the fucking finish line.”  
  
Lu Han went silent, and Minseok looked out his window as Chanyeol and Baekhyun sped by them, leaving a small trail of dust from the baked Los Angeles trails behind them. He laughed suddenly, realisation hitting him like the asshole’s semi.  
  
“Min?”  
  
Jongdae’s voice dropped, and he turned his head, reaching out to take Minseok’s hand. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Minseok squeezed his hand. “We win and survive… we have a hand in killing all of our brothers. We don’t win in an attempt to save them… we kill them.”  
  
Jongdae paled and turned his attention back to the road, swerving another attempt at ramming them off the road and he took a breath. Lu Han said nothing. Minseok turned his attention back to the road, watching Junmyeon and Yixing with a similar fear on their faces. Minseok leaned back in the chair, curling up and sighing. Exhausted from everything, travelling here, the shock of everything, realising there was no way all of them were getting back to Korea alive… he fell asleep, nightmares haunting his every breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry for this??? But also really not??? Blood Drive is one of my favourite television shows (it’s unrated and v gory and lots of sex watch it with caution) and it finished after one season and I moodily sat and binged the first season only for this to be born ,,, I think I’m sorry but also I am rly not go watch Blood Drive


End file.
